


Tucked away one last time

by KonElDanvers



Series: Jamie and Dani (alternative universe- they are happy!!!) [1]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonElDanvers/pseuds/KonElDanvers
Summary: What if Dani hadn't known the words? "You, me, us."What if she couldn't save Flora?
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie, Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma
Series: Jamie and Dani (alternative universe- they are happy!!!) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011951
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Tucked away one last time

Dani felt like she could barely breath.  
The air around her was cold and the water felt like ice on her skin. In front of the blond the Lady of the Lake was still holding Flora. The young girl didn't look panicked, what any normal person would have expected. No. Instead, there was something calm about her demeaner. 

The way she was just looking at the Au-Pair. Like everything that needed to be done, had been. Dani swallowed. Her breathing hitched. Was there anything, anything at all that she could do? To stop this ghost? To save Flora? The only way she could think of was dragging her out of the lake, but if she'd do that, the lady would simply kill her and that would help noone. She looked at Flora. Before the ghost took her under water. 

These brown eyes. "she's save.", The girl said. And somehow, Dani knew. Knew that this wasn't Flora. That it was Rebeca. That the former Au-Pair had decided to tuck the youngest Wingrave away one last time. "Take care or Miles!", Rebeca said quietly. Dani nodded, her breath shaky. Miss Jessel turned to the lady and quietly whispered: "you, me, us." Dani was not sure of what had happened, but in the next moment, both the lady of the lake and Flora disappeared. 

Now it was too late. Dani knew that. Too late for Flora to be seen again. All of the sudden, arms came up behind her and a panicking voice asked:"Are you alright? Please, tell me ya alright!" 

The blonde turned around to find Jamie,curls wildly falling into her face and a look of fear in her eyes. "it-it's fine." Her voice was still shaking, but with everything she had, Dani knew that she had to stay calm. "where's Flora?" The blonde shook her head. "the Lady took her." Blue eyes graced the surface of the sea where just a few seconds ago the two figures vanished once more. "I couldn't save her." Jamie shook her head, disbelieve spreading on her sharp features. Instead of saying anything, she held onto the Au-Pair and the American had never been more grateful for someone not to ask questions.

It had taken two days. Two days, for all of them to understand. Flora was gone. Was tucked away in the Forever house. And in the moment that Rebecca had taken Flora's place, Peter, had felt remorse. Miles had explained it as a feeling over over taking regret. And the boy had found himself in his body once more. Owen was crushed. Since the fact that Hanna was dead had been made official. The cook seemed regretful too. Regretful, to not have lived the life he could have had with the loyal housekeeper.

There had also been the death of Henry, whom Owen tried to save, but failed at. But as Hanna had once said, the man had long been gone. Had never appeared after his brother and his wife died. There was the question of what was going to happen to the rest of them. Owen had looked around sad at the suggestion of having to leave Bly without Hanna. But even if it wouldn't be the way he had imagined, the cook still wanted to fulfill his dream of going to Paris. "She will maybe not be with me, but I will live for us both.", He had said. 

Since Henry was dead, the authorities were contacted and after they had been made aware of the fact that Dani was the Au-Pair and that Miles did not seem to have any remaining relatives, they asked the young blonde to take care of him. Only till something better, someone more qualified would be found. But with a look to Jamie, who was staring at her with all the memories of the system in her mind, Dani knew that this would not be a part time arrangement. 

That evening, all three of them went to Jamie's flat, tired and scared to spend one other night at Bly. Dani and Jamie had taken the couch and left the boy the bed. But in the morning hours, Miles came to them, his face the colour of ash and tears running down his cheek. The two woman had taken him in their mids and told stories till he was sleeping. Not peacefully, there was a question in if he would ever be able to sleep peacefully again, but without dreams. And save.

From that day, till a foreseeable future, the gardener and the Au-Pair would make sure to never let the boy go to bed without telling him a story. Something to take his minds off memories. They traveled the country. Trying to forget a bit of the horror and to instead fill the fear with new, happier memories. They went to Broadway, museums and went hiking. The winter was spend in Vermont, where both Miles and Jamie saw snow for the first time in their lives. And than they left. A year went by, and while the memories weren't gone, and the horror certainly not forgotten, they were content. Three of them had gotten a small flat and Jamie was trying to open up a flower shop. The leafling. In the moment the gardener had said the name, both Miles and Dani had rolled their eyes.

The blonde took up the teaching again and the boy, well, he went to school. His teachers would say he was quiet. Not a wilde child like his peers. Smart and yet almost unnoticeable. More time went by, and Miles started sleeping better. Dreamless nights began to fill with fairytales. Knights and dragons. The two woman couldn't forget, but the boy, he was young. His mind tried to make sense of what he had seen. And while he was forgetting, neather Jamie nor Dani could pull through to tell him what really happened that eventful summer at Bly Manor. 

For him, it was his summerhouse. The place he spend his holydays. More years went by and the day after which Dani and Jamie (unofficialy but who cares) got married, the boy who had grown up into a smart sixteen year old, hugged them. "Happy for ya mom's.", He said. Mocking Jamie's accent but a big smile spread on his face. Dani looked at Jamie. He had called them mom's. That had never happened before. They had made sure to never try to act like they were trying to replace his parents. Bit maybe it was all those years spent as a family of maybe the emotions of the moment, but neather woman could help but to smile. Of he wanted them to be his mom's, than they would be.

It took two more years for Jamie to meet her parents in-law. For almost a decade, Dani had run away from her mom. But that was over. gone was the self-conscious woman that had left America. She was a successful teacher. Married. With a family. Her mom had been surprised, Edmunds mom, who still seemed to hang around a lot, was too. But instead of telling them to get out like Dani had suspected, they simply smiled and welcomed them. Even demanded to meet Miles, who had started his first year at college. It was well.

Ten years later, the Au-Pair and the gardener were watching a young man dance. He was wearing a blue suit and had the biggest smile on his face. In his arms, a young woman. Shiny wedding bands on their fingers. The two mothers smiled and linked their hands over the table. Owen, who sitting next to them crying into a handkerchief, smiled. "He looks so happy." 

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, he really does." And in this moment, Dani found herself once again thankful for what Rebecca had done. She didn't know what would have happened if the former Au-Pair hadn't been there, and yet she knew that it wouldn't be as happy as it was now. Dani smiled, whatever the future was holding for them, she was excited. 

The words of a young girl running through her mind. 

Life wasn't happy, it was perfectly splendid.


End file.
